


Cowboy Bootin'

by Raindropsonwhiskers



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, I just think 13 should get to say yall, cowboy boots, set some time after the fam leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindropsonwhiskers/pseuds/Raindropsonwhiskers
Summary: If most planets have a North, then surely most of them have a South, too. Right?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Cowboy Bootin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valc0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valc0/gifts).



> Blame this mostly on Valco and the rest of the Thoschei Discord server, because somehow we went from talking about how cool it would be for the Doctor to have a cowboy and an alien as companions, to how 13 should get to say y'all, to 13 Should Wear Cowboy Boots  
> Set in some distant future AU when the Fam have left and the Doctor is traveling with Jonah(the cowboy) and Hex(the alien)

"Howdy, y'all!" the Doctor beams, stepping into the console room.

Jonah stares back at her with something akin to horror, drags a hand down his face, blinks deliberately, and groans when it becomes clear that this is, indeed, reality.

"Doc, what is that on your feet?" he asks, impossibly hoping for a different answer than the one she's going to give.

"Cowboy boots!" She lifts one leg up demonstratively, showing off the blue leather. "Don't you like them?"

"Oh!" Hex exclaims, several of their eyes going wide with realization. "They're like yours, Jonah."

"Yes, I know that," he sighs. "But… why?"

"Why not?" the Doctor says. "You wear them, so I figured I'd give them a shot."

For the Doctor, this is pretty standard behavior. Really, he should have expected this. And, to be fair, she does look rather nice in the boots.

"Just please,  _ please _ don't say "y'all" again." He shakes his head. "It sounds awful strange in your accent."

Her face falls, the bright smile dropping. "Really?"

Jonah looks to Hex for support, but they seem to just be enjoying the show. Their tail feathers are violet with amusement, and when they catch his eye, they just shrug. It's not as though they have much of a horse in this ridiculous race to begin with, he supposes. But now he feels a bit bad for raining on the Doctor's parade.

"You know what, Doc?" he says. "It's not a bad kind of strange."

And just like that, the smile is back, and she's bouncing down the steps to the controls, ready to take them on some strange new adventure. 

"Ready to go, y'all?" the Doctor asks.


End file.
